Where Were You
by becsmc
Summary: It has been 17 years since the gang has graduated from the school. All have amazing careers. Jade has a son called Danny. Like her in so many ways and also have features of his father who he has never met nor does he know who his father is. When a familiar face returns, Will Danny figure out and test his mother? Can Jade handle the secrets all be revealed.
1. Meet the son

My name is Danny West, I'm seventeen.  
I haven't exactly got the most normal life since my mom is Jade West the world 'famous' actress/singer, people have always known who I am, a child in the spot light they call me in the press but I don't care about any of that. The big hole left in my life is not knowing who my dad is, mom never likes to talk about him and never has really, just that it didn't end very well...my mom never said that he abandoned us but, he did. I know he did I'm not stupid nor am I an idiot, I've learned that I don't need him in my life, I've got my mom, my friends. My life is pretty great. The same as my mom was I am student at HollyWood Arts, I'm an actor, a good one I hope too.  
I may not have my dad in the picture but I grew up into a great family. My Auntie Cat and her husband Uncle Robbie, My Auntie Tori and Uncle Andre who were both married to different people, granted they may not be blood but they sure are my family.  
As always I get ready for school and head on down stairs for my coffee and breakfast and as always my mom is stood in the kitchen whilst watching the TV taking a sip of her coffee, everyday it's like that.  
My mom laid on a loving smile as I walked in the kitchen and had a pop tart already waiting on a plate for me with coffee on the side, I lent over the kitchen counter and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Love you"

"You only say that when I give you food" of course that wasn't true, I always say I love her but my mom likes to tease me, she does with everyone.

"Well by your cooking mother I'm surprised I say it even then" I like to tease her right back, she looks at me in shock and gives me a light playful slap on the hand then takes hold of the plate that had my poptart on it "Well I suppose you don't want this then-"  
I reach out my hand to grab it back.

"No-no-no-no give it!"  
My mom drives me to school, again as always.  
There are always people who get excited about her still to this day, people always staring and waving to her, I look over to her, she always does three things.  
1. Rests her head on her left hand  
2. Lick her lips then smiles  
3. Gazes about something...but I never know what or who.

"Mom"

"Hm yeah what?"

"I'm gonna go now"

"Oh yeah sure have a good day, kiddo" Mom gave me a kiss on the head, embarrassing me in front of my peers, although some boys say they wouldn't mind being kissed on the head by my mom. Little gross to say. But my mom was beautiful. I got out the car to my best friend, Parker. He was Uncle Andre's kid.  
Awesome guy, looked just like Andre too. The there was Cat&Robbie's kids. Twins in fact, there was Harry, he was the oldest by a time of 5.36 minutes and never lets Jessie, his sister live it down. Then...there was...Laura. Tori's daughter aka the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Needless to say, I thought the world of her, she was my best girl friend. I could really talk to her y'know? Of course I wasn't in love with her that would be...ridiculous.

"Man have I got news for YOU" Parker grinned as he rubbed his palms together looking jolly as ever, I looked at him with my eye brows slightly raised and ran my hand through my hair as I stood waiting "What?"

"Who's our man?"

"As in?"

"Actor"

"Easy, Beck Oliver" it was seriously true, Beck Oliver was the best actor I've ever come across, I still can't believe mom has never met him, it was such a weird ironic situation, two world famous actors never meeting. Very odd.  
"Yeah and guess who is the mystery guest that's doing to acting workshop in Sikowitz's class"

"Don't tease me"

"Honestly! It's true"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I got very excited very fast and gave a huge man hug to Parker "SO exciting, I still say you look _exactly _like him it's scary"  
I get this everywhere I go, apparently I have the same tanned skin which yeah okay I do have tanned skin. The same long 'Aladdin' hair but that's just because I like it that way, I dress like him...but it's just the style I like! Except my eyes...I have my mothers eyes and no-one can deny that.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"But I don't"

"But I do"

It could go on for a while it seems, I felt a soft touch being laid on my shoulder "What are you boys talking about?" I gave a small smirk to Laura, she looked back at me and gave me a smile back along with a cheeky wink, but I know she was just being friendly. She always does just be a friend. Besides, I think she has a thing for Parker. "Just that Danny is Beck Oliver's mini me"

"Oh yeah I totally agree" she said looking at me

"Yeah?" I said with a smirk then added "But you have a crush on Beck Oliver? You think he's as you put _the rugged kind of sexy _hm?"

"Maybe...don't get too ahead of yourself, West" she patted me on the back before walking into the school building, I couldn't take my eyes off her until Parker lightly tapped me on the head "Ow! What?"

"I don't think you could want her more"

"Shut up" I wasn't really even taking notice of all that, of her. I was rather ecstatic to get home and tell my mom.

**No-ones POV**

"I've got everything I could have ever wanted, a career, a big home, friends...my son but yet there is a piece of my puzzle that is still missing, wanna know the sad thing? I'll never get the piece again"

"And why not, Jade? What is this puzzle piece you refer to many times in our sessions?"

Jade rolled her eyes as she leaned forward from the chair looking at her therapist, she took a sip of her water, crossed her left leg of her right, leant back into the leather soft sofa corner, she ruffled her hair back to how it was and shrugged her shoulders blurting out "The piece, is a boy...now a man I suppose"

"Hm, and this man was who exactly?"

Jade raised her eye brows with a slight smirk and said in a witty tone "I think you know what he was to me"

"I have the idea but enlighten me"

"He was...the love of my life in a nutshell, I loved him very much, but life styles torn us apart and I have never got over him, I miss him everyday...must be a shock to hear me expressing so much emotion"

"No not all...well yeah...but Jade this is good you're getting it out, you've been coming here for a few month now and do you feel better?"

"I hate to say it but yes, my stupid friend Cat suggested this"

"Cat Valentine? The fashion designer"

"Bingo" Jade mockingly put her thumbs, her time was up with her therapist. Normally she wouldn't trust them as far as she could throw them, he could sell the things Jade confessed to the press but he never did thank god. It must be because he is scared Andre will beat him up if he ever does such a thing. Jade does the average routine everyday. On a Wednesday which was today's she went to see her therapist but other then that she does her work out routine, goes to the movie studio on her new set. Then that takes up most of her time she has to get home without getting stopped by either fans who she adores or the paparazzi who she despises to make tea for her and Danny.

Danny got home to the what will be classed as a mansion and ran straight into the kitchen to see his mother chopping up onions "Hey Ma"

"Hey kiddo, I'm making your favourite"

"Stir Fry?"

"Mm-Hm" she smiled nodding her head as she put the chopped up vegetables into the pan "I have exciting news!"

"Chris Hemsworth finally accepted my hand in marriage!" Danny rolled her eyes and laughed to her "Mom let that GO"

"Okay what?" Jade giggled, holding her cup of coffee in her hands "You know how I said there was gonna be a mystery celebrity guest coming to do an acting workshop?" Jade said nothing but nodded as she was drinking her coffee

"Well...that guy...is Beck Oliver" Jade spat out her coffee and dropped her cup on the counter. Jade never expected Beck would even come back to L.A never mind do a work shop since he was so famous, she never thought this would happen for god sakes.

"B-Beck Oliver...oh god"

Danny noticed the shock and almost horror and went round the counter and held her hand as she stared down at the floor still in shock "Mom? You okay?"

"Uh-Huh..."

"Does Beck have something to do with my dad? Did he know him or something"

"Your dad...right...Erm no just a thing of the past about him that's all don't worry about it, go upstairs and call Parker or something whilst I do dinner"

"You sure you okay?" Jade smiled and nodded, Danny squeezed her hand before releasing it and going upstairs. Jade peeked around to check, when the coast was clear. Jade got out her phone and called Cat.

"Cat! Cat! Look I'm freaking out...you don't get it...Cat...no listen okay!...he's back...Becks back...I know I know but Cat what if he finds out...what if he wants to get in Danny's life, he is his father after all"


	2. Scared

**Danny's POV  
**I heard the door open, I then heard the voices of Cat, Robbie, Tori and Andre. So the whole of moms friend gang, they've all been friends since highschool and have still stayed close ever since, just like how it will be with me and my gang. I obviously am a gentlemen, mom raised me to like one, so I went down stairs to see them all. I see the majority of them all the time, except Uncle Rob, I haven't seen him in weeks, he's been touring with his new video game he's made. Yes he's a game maker. The best. I get all his new games for free which is a big bonus, everyone has to wait months whilst me and my gang get it straight away.

"Uncle Rob" I yelled running down the stairs, giving him the handshake we made up he patted me on the back "Hey bud how you been?"

"Great, how's the game coming _Senseless Beings_" (how good is that title! Mom came up with it)

"It's going great, I promise you and the rest of the guys will be getting the first copies"

"That's what I like to hear" I laughed, I walked round and gave kisses to Cat and Tori, just a man hug to Andre though. Kissing would be awkward.  
I noticed my mom looking really shaky and nervous, she hand her hand gripped to the back of her neck, I knew she didn't just call them round for a general chit chat and although I'll get it out of her eventually, I decided to leave her to it  
"I'm gonna go back up so you guys can chat"

"Alright Danny see you in a bit" They all said, I still noticed mom was looking nervous, I didn't know what was going on but I knew she doesn't get emotional easily, I pulled her close to me and hugged her closely having my arms around her neck I hugged her tight and said "Everything will be okay mom, whatever this is it'll be okay"

"Thank you baby"

"I love you okay?"

"I know" she said with a laugh along with emotion, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

**No-One's POV  
**When Jade saw Danny was in his room, Jade couldn't help but get emotional over her what her son just said, Tori and Cat made the sympathy 'Aw noise' and went over to her both putting their arms around her "Come on, J, lets get you in the living room we don't want Dan to hear you" Andre said to her in a soothing tone opening the living room door. They all walked in the living room and sat down. Jade rubbed her forehead and finally calmed down, she wiped her tears and rubbed her palms together trying to keep calm.

"Okay so Beck, the guy we ALL haven't spoke to in years is now coming back"

"Not to mention he is the guy who is the father of my son" Jade said with wit along with sass, Andre shrugged his shoulders agreeing that was an issue too, They all had no idea that Jade was keeping something from them.

"I don't think I'd want to see him to be honest" Tori said looking around to everyone as they agreed "Why?" Jade asked curiously. Beck hadn't spoke to any of them in years, apparently he'd would have been wondering about Jade so much he didn't want to use them as a way to get to Jade, or what Andre calls _  
A bullshit excuse. _

"Jade, Beck hasn't contacted any of us in years, he left you here pregnant and alone" _  
_

"He turned into an ass" Rob added on "I'd kick his ass if I see him" Andre grumbled to himself "You're our friend, we though he was too but after what he did clearly he wasn't" Cat said with sympathy rubbing Jade's back out of comfort. Jade sighed deeply and licked her lips.

"I need to tell you guys something" Jade confessed to her friends, they all looked at her with full support, again Jade sighed and said "Beck didn't dump me...I dumped him"

"Okay? But he still left you here pregnant"

"Not intentionally" Now they were confused "Beck had no idea I was pregnant, I didn't at the time, I dumped him because I knew he got accepted into Julliard but said he wouldn't go because of me and I could not bare to let him throw away his future for me, so I lied saying I didn't want to be with him anymore, it's only when he left I found out I was pregnant with Dan"

"Why didn't you call him?"

"I just turned 19 for god sakes I was scared!" They all looked in shock, they weren't judging, they get she was scared. They were just surprised thats all.

"Jade regardless of that, it doesn't change that he totally isolated all of us! Does Dan have an inkling that Beck is his dad?!"

Jade quickly shushed him down and looked up to the ceiling motioning that he shouldn't speak so load because of Dan "Danny has no idea and I wan to keep it that way" They all agreed to not say a word to will or their kids either. As long as Beck goes, does the stupid thing and then goes back to where ever the hell he came from without seeing any of them that was important.  
"Jade, what if Beck is still in love with you and comes looking for you"

"It's been seventeen years...I doubt he still loves me"

"I dunno, _some _people stay in love with the person for that long" Jade knew what Tori was doing. Tori was meaning that Jade was still in love with Beck, and maybe she was right. Jade didn't know herself though. Everyone got up to leave and headed for the door, Danny heard them and quickly ran down.

"Aunt Tori wait!" Tori turned around and waited for him curiously, Danny held out a DVD of The Perk Of Being A Wallflower

"Could you give this to Laura, she says it's her favorite so I bought it for her" Tori smiled brightly "Aw, Dan, that's so sweet thank you I'm sure she'll be very grateful" Tori gave him a kiss on the head and left with the rest of them.

"You okay now mom?"

"Yeah don't worry bout it babe, I was just stressed"

"About the movie" Jade took that lie and said it through her teeth "Yeah that was it"

"Try not to worry about it, you'll smash it no matter what"

"You're sweet...by the way, the DVD?" Jade said leaning against the stair railing getting closer to her son through curiosity, Danny played dumb with her, having a clue that she can see right through it "Yeah?"

"You and Laura...are you...I mean do you have? You know-You know" Danny chuckled still playing dumb "No! NO why?"

"I was seventeen and in love just wondering if the apple fell far from the tree"

"In love? With who?" Jade realized what she just said and cleared her throat not knowing how to answer "My dad?"

"Danny-"

"I'm sick of not knowing about him!" Danny didn't mean to snap at his mom, he was just sick at playing the who's my daddy game, it was getting old to him.  
Jade tried not to get upset again, she went round and laid one foot at the bottom of the stairs as Danny was on the second step looking at her, he the same height of her and getting taller so he was looking down a little, Jade cupped her sons face "Yes" she whispered "I was in love with your father for five years, I loved him more than I will love anyone ever" she began to cry again, she sniffed heavily and tried to hold it all back  
"But that's in the best now, and I got something good out of him, I got you" Jade gave a kiss to her son along with a hug and felt a brick amount of guilt.

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my new tale so far, tell me what you think of Jade as a mom and how do you feel about Danny? Will Danny and Laura happen or not? Will Jade see Beck? And will Andre kick ass ;) leave thoughts/reviews below PLEASE I love hearing your input on what you think about it so far and what should happen next. I'll try and upload this story as daily as possible. **


	3. Familiar faces

Jade dropped Danny off the next morning at school like she always does, when Danny got out of the car. An old friend ran over to the car  
"Jade! Oh Jade!" Jade smiled brightly and jumped out the car to give her old teacher a warm hug. Jade and the rest of them try to see Sikowitz as much as possible but with their jobs it's just hard. He had no idea of the Beck situation as far as he knows they just broke up.

"Sikowitz damn it's good to see you"

"You and the kids leave me high and dry all the time"

"We don't mean to"

"I know, just too famous for Daddy Sikowitz"

"Aw never!" Jade said giving him a friendly tap on the arm "Mom I'm gonna go"

"Okay babe I'll see you at home" Danny nodded his head with a smile an smiled to Sikowitz "Looking forward to our class today, Sikowitz"

"As am I young West!" Danny laughed and went inside the school to meet up with his friends. They both looked on at Danny, Sikowitz sighed and said with pride "A terrific boy, a brilliant actor" Jade smirked proudly hearing the praise that Danny is given from his personality and his acting.  
Sikowitz added as he turned back around to Jade "Just like his mother"

"Jeez Sikowitz you're getting soft with your old age"

"So are you" Jade rolled her eyes with a smirk, Sikowitz slapped his hands together suddenly making Jade jump, he rubbed his palms together with a cunning smile like he always does when he wants something "Now I need a favor"

"There's always a catch" Jade moaned as she hopped on the bumper of her white Ferrari Italia 458 convertible waiting to hear what Sikowitz wanted from her, he rarely ever asks for favors since he knows how busy she is now so it must be important since he's asking.  
"It's about Danny" Jade grew concerned and looked at him in a confused way. Danny tells Jade everything, was there something wrong he wasn't telling her?

"Why? Is he okay?"

"What? Oh! Yes don't worry, he's doing extremely well, so well in fact that next week I was hoping you would help me with a presentation of parents who are considering sending their kids here and here and since you're famous now people will listen to you!" Jade licked her lips and nodded in agreement to what he was saying, Beck wouldn't be there he's only here this week so wouldn't have a chance to running into him.  
"Sure I'll do it"

"Excellent!" Sikowitz smiled, a car pulled up, Jade didn't take notice she kept her eyes on Sikowitz, Sikowitz's smile wiped slowly when he saw who it was. Jade looked at him confused and turned her head slightly to see. Beck. Jade spun her head around, he hadn't seen her she jumped up from her hood and kept her eyes on Sikowitz "Okay I better go"

"Jade"

"Please go distract him"

"Are you okay-"

"Please just...distract him" Jade felt like she couldn't breathe her heart was beating insanely fast she couldn't deal with him. She couldn't have him asking questions. Sikowitz did as he was asked and ran over to Beck to great him, Jade sneaked around a the metal Pillar of the outside canteen and got a look of Beck unnoticed. His hair was longer, she always liked it long, he had a bit of a goatee type beard. Suited him. Still dressed the same though, still wore the same type of style. She also loved them too. But she had to get in the car and drive, as Sikowitz placed his hand on Beck's back to lead him into the school, Jade leaped in her car and drove away. Beck looked behind him hearing a car speed away, but he didn't see who it was.

Beck entered the black box theater where Sikowitz's class was held. Danny included. Everyone tried to keep their cool but were secretly freaking out. Danny and Parker couldn't stop hitting each other calmly to show their excitement. Beck ran his fingers through his long hair. He wore several rings on 4/5 of his fingers on his left hand and 2/5 on his right. All the girls and even some of the guys were talking how gorgeous he was and the rest of them were just freaking out how they were in the same room as Beck Oliver.  
Sikowitz let the stage be Beck's as that was his thing, it felt good and familiar for Beck to stand in the black box theater again.  
Beck smiled brightly to the class that melted many hearts  
"What's up guys! I'm Beck Oliver, former student of dear Sikowitz and a student of Hollywood Arts, feels a little weird being here again" Beck said with humor making them all laugh when it wasn't even funny at all.

"So like the same old school class exercises that I hated which I'm sure you will too I'm gonna go round and ask your names" One by one the class mates went round an told Beck their names. Lads tried to act cool. Girls tried to act sexy which wouldn't work purely because they were 16-17 and Beck was 36.  
It got to Parker "Sup man, names Parker" Beck stopped and looked at him hard, he said with a cocky smirk "You Andre's kid?"

"Yeah...yeah you knew him?"

"Hell yeah! Best friends back in highschool, great buds just drifted away but awesome guy pleasure to meet you man" Parker smiled as Beck shook his hand and looked at Danny very confused. Why wouldn't Andre tell them that he thought. Cat&Robbies twins were in another lesson and had Beck's lesson later on. Beck would knew who they were because Jessie was a nerd like her dad and Harry was a nutter (the good kind) and rather dim like his mother.  
Beck walked a step to the side to Danny. Beck looked at Danny hard and thought he looked like someone too. But had no-idea it was actually himself he was thinking of "What's your name man?" Danny took the hint that Beck didn't see a parent in him that he would know, so he said nothing about his mother and said  
"My names Danny"

"Great to meet you Danny" Beck shook his hand, no-one knew that father and son had just met for the first time. Beck step aside again lastly to Laura

"See now I know who's your mother" Laura blushed slightly and smiled, Danny kept his eyes on her. Only her and smiled at her smiling.

"You're Tori's daughter right?" Laura nodded "I'm Laura"

"Yeah, she always said she'd name her girl Laura, well Laura you are very beautiful just like you're mother" Beck smiled giving the compliment. Laura blushed even more, she squeezed Danny's hand from getting all overwhelmed. Danny squeezed back to represent the same excitement.  
The class went great, Danny even got to do a scene with Beck infront of the class of which Beck gave great compliments to him.

Class had ended and Beck went backstage to the black box to get his lunch since he had many more classes to get through.  
Parker, Danny and Laura all started to walk out "The was the best thing like ever" Laura said excitedly "Yeah and to think we get to do that with Beck all week!"

"I know it's going to be epic" Danny said with a laughter, Laura started to walk down the street to her house, it's a different way from Parker and Danny's face but the same way to Jade's studio where she was, or in others words. Danny excuse to walk with Laura "I'll walk you home" Danny smiled walking over to hear. Parker held his arms out shocked "Oh that's how it is, dumping me for the pretty ones" Parker joked around, Danny and Laura laughed then Danny added on "Come on now, Parks you know you're my number one girl"

**Danny's POV  
**The walk home with Laura was great, she's so full of life and never has a downer on anything. She always makes me laugh when it should be me actually trying to make her laugh but oh well beggers can't be choosers as they say. God she's so beautiful. Danny stop looking at her, if she catches you she'll think you're creepy. Oh crap she noticed, she stopped outside her house as did eye "You stare a lot" Laura said gentle still smiling though which is a good sign.

"I do tend to stare at beautiful girls" Good line? Bad line? She bit her lip. That means good sign...it also means damn she's so hot.

"You're the sweetest guy" Uh oh I got the _sweetest_ I'm pretty sure that's friendzone "Sweet? Really?"

"Sweet along with being good looking is a _very _good feature to have I'll have you know Mr West" Good looking? Oh that's new?

"See now the good looking part was nice"

"So was the beautiful part" We just kind of...looked at each other for a while, she kept biting her lip. I gotta find out what lip biting means. Laura wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled in for a hug. Good enough. It lasted a while before she let go and walked over to her door.  
"I'll talk to you later?"

"Defiantly" With those words she shut the door. Did I feel like I could jump about 12 feet high? Absolutely.

There's now one thing I need to ask my mom. Did she also know Beck?

**As always leave thoughts/reviews of what you think. How do you feel about Danny? Cutie or not? Do you think Laura wants Danny as much as he wants her? And how do you think Jade will react by the upcoming question that Danny plans to ask? Let me know hope you enjoyed :) **


	4. Hello

Danny arrived to the studio, walking up the the gates he was let in straight away. Everyone on that set knew who he was. The movie was 'taking five' so Jade was getting herself a cup of coffee. Somethings never change. Her co-star Nate walked over next to her and slapped her ass. But it was okay he was just joking with her, Jade and Nate had a flirty friendship, they did stuff like slapping each others butts all the time as a joke around, it may have been motioned as their hello.  
"You know if my son ever saw you do that, he'd kick your ass"

Nate chuckled and also poured himself of coffee "Nah, your son loves me" Nate cheekily raised his eyebrows for a second with a smirk as he sipped his cup of coffee, it was rather true aswell. Nate was either like an Uncle or maybe even the father he never had. Andre, Robbie and Nate were that to him.  
"That he does"

"And so do you"

"Hm now which way are you implying there Nate?" Jade asked with a humor mocking voice tone "I'll let you decide that one" Nate flirted as he got closer to her. Without a doubt Jade found him attractive. He has blonde/brown longish hair that he had tied up at the moment. A nose ring, normally she doesn't care for them but on some guys they make her week in the knees. He was tattoos. A fair few, a sleeve on his right arm. Dark blue eyes and mesmerizing lips.  
Soft latte skin. So yes he was attractive. He was very close to her. She didn't move a muscle, just smiled sweetly along with a bite of her lip.  
"Maybe I will" she whispered flirting back also with a mock just to tease him and play it cool.  
Every cast and crew member noticed them flirting everyday, paparazzi are on them like fire when they are seen hanging out together outside of work (just as friends) even when they're on set and close looking at the scropt together it turns into front page news at the gossip magazines saying things like  
_JADE WEST AND NATE WOOD FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER?!  
_

Jade never really reads them, but people at school do and constantly ask Danny for the facts.  
"Mom!" Nate looks up and smiles, he walked over to Danny ruining the intense moment "Oh hey it's the Devil's child!" Nate chocked playfully laying a soft punch on Danny's arm joking with him, Jade smiled, rolled her eyes and laid her hand on Nates arm slightly yet gently pushing him away "Oh shut it you"

"Hey squirt I thought you were going to Parkers"

"I changed my mind" Jade looked at him curiously but giving that look when you shut your eyes to be open ever so slightly "What did you do?"

"Why'd you assume I've done something?"

"You are my son"

"Well played, but honestly nothing I just wanted to see you and Nate and everyone really"

"Well, alright"

Danny watched his mom act on set. She was fantastic. The film she was currently making was a Drama/Action with a little bit of romance between Jade's character and Nates. It's about a young women called Faith (Jade) who witnesses a murder, now the killer is hunting her down to kill her as she is the only witness, with the help of Dalton (Nate) a mysterious rogue they set on a task to catch the killers before they catch them. It's a real good one too.  
Danny did however find it weird seeing his mother make out with a guy in front of her. She's had dates but nothing serious. The only longest relationship she had that Danny has known of was his father but more recently when he was alive was a guy called David, he was an okay guy but moved to South Africa to be a teacher with kids over there. Jade wasn't in love with him though, she didn't get to that stage although she was deeply upset when he left.  
Danny presumed it was because David was the first boyfriend since his dad. Now Nate is here, Danny would be fine if she ever wanted to go there, they do flirt and get along well that's no lie to Danny he isn't stupid.

They were finished for the day. The drive home was silent for a bit, Jade could sense something was bugging Danny. She wasn't stupid either she knew who it was about. "So come on lay it on me"

"What?"

"Dan I'm not a bloody idiot I know this is about _someone_"

"Okay, I met Beck today"

"Good for you kiddo"

"No my point is, when he met Parker he knew straight away he was Andre's kid and then said they were best buds and the same with Laura so I don't get it Ma, was Beck in your friend group?"

"It's-It's complicated"

"It always is huh? Why are you lying to me!"

"Can we not do this here?" Jade sighed getting more nervous about all of this getting on top of here  
"Well where will we do it mom? At home? No chance! You always go and change subjects"

"What do you want me to say?! Yes I knew Beck what else is there to say?!"

"Why did you lie to me? Did him and dad just-" Jade slammed the breaks down to stop the car as she pulled up "ENOUGH...ENOUGH about your dad your dad was-was...do you understand how hard it is for me to try and even explain what he was to me?"

"Do you understand how hard it is not growing up without a dad"

"Believe me my dad was no bloody picnic" Jade mumbled rubbing her forehead looking away from Danny "This is a load of bull mom"

"WHAT IS?"

"YOU, you're lying to me about something and I know it's about my dad, when you've worked out what you want to say you give me a call okay?" Danny opened the car and got out, Jade began to panic "Where-Where are you going?"

"Somewhere"

"Danny please don't go"

"Why?" Jade sat up on her car seat and put her hands together, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply "I love you so much, I'm trying to protect you"  
Danny put his left hand to his chest and yelled "  
I don't need protecting! I'm not that five year old little boy who used to wait at the window for daddy to come home! I get it you don't want him in my life but it's not longer YOUR choice" Danny began to walk away back down up the street "DANNY"

"Go home mom, I need space" Jade sat back down in her car seat slowly, her eyes started filling up. She turned the car engine and started to drive again.  
Jade began to cry even more, she pulled up to the house and walked in the house, she booted the first thing she saw which was the side table at the wall near the door, her doc martens made the wood break slightly but she didn't care.

_"You love me again"  
__"Who said I stopped?"_

_"Hey babe"_

_"I will love you till the end of my days Jade"  
"Good because I'm never leaving you"_

_"Forever?"  
"Forever"_

Jade grabbed hold of her head to try and stop all the memories to stop flushing back, it was getting her even more upset than she already was.  
Jade waited. And waited for Danny, hours passed. He didn't come home. She made tea for them. She ate alone. 10pm arrived, she sat in the living room on the couch looking out the window waiting for him to come home, he didn't. Eventually Jade fell asleep, she tried to fight away to not but she couldn't help it when it got to 12am, he had a key she said to herself.  
Jade woke up the next morning at 8am, she only wake up by falling off the couch. Rubbing her eyes she then made them wide as she remembered about Danny, running out to the hall way she looked upstairs and called him over and over again. She ran up two flights of stairs to get to his room and for nothing. He wasn't there. Then she realized the time and said to herself if eh would be anywhere right now it would have been school. It was worth a shot. Jade got changed into the black hollister jogging bottoms along with baggy thin grey jumper with a white vest top underneath. Hair down. Still gorgeous.  
Getting in her car she drove to the school.  
Jade was thinking two things  
1. I hope he's there, I couldn't bare if anything happened to him  
2. I hope he's there, so I can ring his neck for worrying me so much

She got to school and went into the halls "Jade West!" A few fans ran up to her and asked for pictures, she did so and then asked if any of them knew where her son was "I think he has Sikowitz class now, in the black box this lesson for some reason"

"Thank you guys I'll see you later" Jade ran past the lockers. Tori's was no longer there. When they call graduation they were given their locker doors though. All of them have them hung up somewhere in their house. It's very sentimental to them all. Jade bashed through the doors of the black box theater.  
"Jade! A pleasure I'm sure but the thing isn't for another week"

"Yeah I know I'm looking for-" She turned around and saw Danny come back from the guys toilet, he looked from hearing only silence when he saw his mom he sighed and stood still staring at her "HIM" she point to him walking over to him then grabbing his arm  
"Mind if I borrow my son"

"Sure go ahead but by the look in your eyes just don't kill him I could get done as I'm the teacher"

"No promises you know that"

"Indeed" Sikowitz chuckled and began to talk to his students, but the students were too busy trying to listen to Jade yell at her son.

"You don't call or show up at home!?"

"I stayed at Parker's so what?"

"You don't get to just leave and not tell me where the hell you were going" Sikowitz looked over as he was trying to talk, when he realized he was getting no where, he sat down next to Laura and leaned in to listen just like the rest of them.  
"I'm sure you were fine, you got Nate to cuddle up to at night" Some student chocked on their water from what they just heard, Laura's eyes widened a lot along with some others as their jaw drops.

"Oh god! Nate? Seriously, I can't have a guy who's a friend who is single? That means I want him? He's my friend, you think that what? Nate is going to try and be your dad or something, I'm not even with him!"

"FINE-"

"Hey sorry I'm late traffic was MENTAL I- Oh bad time?" Jade eyes widened, her back was turned to him but she knew it was him by his voice. Her heart starting beating so fast it felt like it was going to fall out of her chest, Danny shook his head and smiled to Beck "No, its fine" Danny looked at Jade and walked away from her to sit down, Jade still had her back turned. She had no idea what to do.  
"Hello? I'm Beck" Jade looked up to the sky and knew she had to turn around eventually, she just didn't want to.

"H-Hello?" Sikowitz was now stood up with his face covered from being absolutely terrified for Jade. Slowly she turned around until she was facing him properly. Beck's face went from smiling and slowly dropped completely, he stepped forward. Jade said nothing and stepped a foot back.

"J-Jade?" he gasped with both confusement and happiness to see her again. Jade looked at him and sighed deeply, she just started at him and shrugged her shoulder slowly having no idea what to say.  
Beck whispered to himself and to her thinking no-one could hear "Hey baby"

Everyone looked at them in shock by what he just said "Baby?" Danny asked outload confused. Jade took her eyes off Beck and then stared at her son in shock.

**Ohhhh Jade and Beck are reunited. So what do you think of the whole Jade and Nate thing? Will it happen? Do you think Danny went too far on Jade? And what will Jade do now with Beck. Leave thoughts/reviews. I will be updating tomorrow so get your reviews in SOON :) Tell me what you think so far and what you think you want to happen **


	5. He's my what?

Jade stared at Danny for a while in shock unaware of what to say, she looked at Beck walked closer to him and mumbled "Don't call me baby"  
Jade walked past him and over to Danny "Baby was just my nickname back in school like the gang called it me, y'know like dirty dancing"

"What?" Beck asked her extremely confused by her cover ups. He hadn't quite clicked on yet.

"Well..." Sikowitz yelled out standing near Jade with his right hand under his chin awkwardly "This is awkward"

"Don't worry Sikowitz I was just leaving" Jade sighed giving a glance to Beck before going to walk out the door. Not so fast in Beck's eyes. He ran over and softly grabbed her arm "Hold on, we gotta talk" he whispered. Jade shook her head and took his head, only to make him release her, Jade said nothing at all. She just shook her head slowly and stared at him, they both just looked at each other. It was silently.

Forgetting completely of the situation Jade and Beck were in Sikowitz walked to the middle of the black box theater and looked at them like the rest of them did and then said "Beck, Jade could you wrap it up I don't want you to end up making out in my class like you used to"

Everyone and I do mean EVERYONE gasped, Jade sighed deeply and looked at the ground then looked up at Sikowitz "Oh crud nut I'm so sorry Jade"

"Sorry for what?" Beck turned around confused "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Beck asked looking at Jade and then back to Sikowitz

"What the hell is going on, mom?" Danny asked standing up having Laura hold onto his arm and Parker also stood up with his arm around Danny as comfort. Parker took a look at Laura "Have you clicked on?" He mouthed to her, Laura still sat down, looking up at Parker she glanced at Danny then turned back and nodded her head "But I don't think he has" she mouthed back.  
Beck looked at Danny extremely confused now, he motioned his hand to Danny and looked at Jade "I'm sorry...did he just call you mom"

"You know what you're right let's talk" Jade exclaimed grabbing Beck's hand she took him behind stage of the theater "Wait here"

"Jade-"

"Do as I say, Beck" Jade said firmly, running back out she grabbed Laura "Laura do me a favor, distract him please" Laura nodded in agreement then grabbed Jade's hand before she ran off again, Laura licked her lips and whispered "Aunt Jade...is-is Beck"

"Yes, your mom will tell you everything but right now, I have to deal with the man who was my biggest love" Jade sighed with a small smile trying to put up a front, Laura gave a smile back "Good luck" Laura smiled before letting her go returning back to Danny. Parker looked up to Laura and made a cruious expression to her to confirm what they were thinking. Laura nodded her said. Said nothing and sat next to Danny.  
"Do you...do you think"

Laura laid both her hands on Danny's shoulder, her face was close to his, she said with a deeply soothing voice quietly "Shh, Danny I'm sure your mom will explain, don't worry" Laura saw how stressed he was, Laura had the urge and she did so, she laid a soft his on his cheek. Danny smiled, bowed his head down and looked at her with a smile still on his face.  
Jade ran her hands through her hair extremely stress-fully whilst Beck just looked at her. He hadn't seen or heard from Jade for seventeen years and yet she hadn't changed. Not really. Her hair color was lighter shade of brown though, no nose or eye brow piercing anymore although he did always like those. Still beautiful, still his Jade.  
"Jade calm down okay?"

"Alright oh wait I don't operate that way I can't calm down" Beck rolled his eyes and laid his hands on her arms which she had crossed.

"Let go of me"

"No" Beck said sternly staring into her eyes "I want answers"

"About what" Playing dumb. Yes Jade stooped that low. Beck sighed and rolled his eyes once again and let go of her, she was always a stubborn ass. Glad to see that's not changed.  
"You're a mother"

"Yes and so is Cat and Tori is it really a shocker"

"It is when the kid is seventeen and plus...you are single right?"

"Okay is this you wanting answers about my son or answers so you can get a hook up?"

"Come on, Jade...baby"

"DON'T call me baby" Jade raised her voice pointing her whole hand to him, her face stayed the same, stern and annoyed "I haven't been your baby is seventeen god damn years!" she yelled so load that Danny could here

"Seventeen years..." Danny mumbled, he looked at Parker then Laura and sat back in his chair "That means-"

"Absolutely nothing" Laura said as comfort, Parker nodded "Laura's right 'dawg, for all we know-"

"My mother said my dad was the love of her life for years, I think her saying that adds it all up don't you" Parker and Laura looked at each other stuck on now what to say to try and ease his mind.

"You never left that for me, I loved you-"

"OH and I didn't love you?!" Jade said with an emotional tone, she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him away from her "You were the reason I can't love any other man"

"Then why did you dump me?! Seventeen years ago I was set on living down here to be with you, then you-...wait a minute" Beck stopped his rant and paused to think. Jade looked at him curious about what he was thinking about, she felt a tear fall down her cheek, quickly she wiped it away to try and hide away from Beck thinking he didn't notice. He did. But he wasn't focusing on that right now, he looked back at Jade with a serious look on his face.  
"He's seventeen...you're thirty six, making you nineteen! Jade is he-"

"What are you suggesting here"

"I think you know" They stared at each other, it was intense "Not to mention he looks like me now that I say that I know who he reminded me of, it was me and you now that I think about it even more"

"Beck what are you saying"

"He's my son isn't he" What was the point in trying to deny it all. There's no way she could even get away with it if she tried. Jade bowed her head down and felt her tears "Jade" he sternly said with a voice risen. She looked back up to him "Yes" Beck stepped backwards and felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't tell what he feeling, it was all a very set of mixed emotions. He had a son for one, something he has always wanted and he had a son with Jade, another thing he always wanted. But he missed seventeen years of Danny's life because he wasn't told.  
"How couldn't you tell me this"

"Because you were in Newyork at Julliard I didn't think you'd come back"

"Not come back? If you remember I was the one dumped I still wanted to be with you, why the hell did you even leave me? And were you pregnant when you did"

"I didn't dump you, I let you go and no I didn't know I was or I swear I would have told you" Beck stepped closer to her

"I think you need to realize I never wanted to be let go" Beck said it with pure bitter and sorrow, Jade had tears streaming down her face. Beck looked at her and he honestly felt sorry for her, he loved her so much and he hated to see her cry.  
"Don't cry"

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I find it very hard to be angry at you when you cry" Beck mumbled again before leaving, Jade didn't hesitate, she ran out after him.

"Sorry Sikowitz I'm gonna have to cancel, sorry guys somethings erm...come up" He finished off his sentence by looking at Jade, she was stood behind him at a rather long distance still with tears in her eyes, she shook her head to him as a way to beg him not to say anything.  
"I'll leave it you" Beck whispered, glancing at Danny he looked back at Jade and said "Give me a call"  
Beck was just about to leave, but he did hate to see her cry, he sighed and walked over to her, he cupped her face to wipe the tears away that wear streaming down her face, she rested her hand on his waist ever so loosely.  
"Stop crying, I hate it" he whispered, Beck laid a kiss on her forehead "I'm still angry but just stop crying"

After he said those words, Beck let go of her and walked out the door. Danny was now stood up staring at his mother who still had tears in her eyes.  
"Okay class dismissed" Sikowitz exclaimed, as the class began to leave, Parker and Laura took Danny with them to give him some space, he didn't fight it. He needed it. Sikowitz walked over to Jade "Are you okay?"

Jade simply nodded "I am so sorry Jade I just forgot"

"It's fine, it had to come out sometime"

"What did exactly" Jade told him everything. How Beck was the father, how she never told him or Danny. Everything "Oh god please don't hate me"

"Of course I don't you did what you thought was best, go home get some rest and talk to Danny when gets home because quite frankly Jade my dear you are a mess right now" there was some good advice hidden in there somewhere, she took his advice and went home. She felt like calling someone, Cat or Tori or even Andre. Robbie wouldn't really know what to say. But she didn't she had to rest her head and calm down.

_"So he's my father and you never told me?!"_

_"I was scared"_

_"Who the hell are you"_

_"I'm your mother"_

_"No you're not"_

_"Danny! Don't leave me! DANNY" _

"Shit Danny!" Jade yelled launching up from her bed breathing heavily from panicking with her dream...well nightmare. She had been asleep for hours, long enough to hear the door slam "Mom?" Jade literally jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs "Danny!" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs where he was stood, her dream really made her think he left, it scared her so much she ran and grabbed him holding him tightly, resting her hand on the back of his neck and shutting her eyes "I'm so sorry"

"I need to know mom, please" Jade let go of Danny and looked at him straight in the eyes, she noticed by the redness of his eyes that he had been crying

"I know baby and I'm going to tell you right now" Jade took her sons hand and led him into the living room. Sitting together on the sofa, Jade had hold of Danny's hand. She didn't want to be blunt and just say ''Yeah he's your dad' she had to be more careful with him than that. He will be even more sensitive with this subject.  
"Beck and I, dated for 5 years...when we turned 19 I broke up with him because he was supposed to go to Julliard which obviously is an amazing opportunity but I heard he was going to turn it down because of me, I let him go to not allow him to miss that opportunity, so he went...two weeks later I found out I was pregnant, with you, I had been with no-one else...so yes Beck is your father"

Danny smiled a little and teared up even more "Why didn't you contact him or why didn't you tell me" Jade slid down and got her knees in front of Danny. She also had tears falling "Because I didn't want you growing up hating him thinking he abandoned you, you made that assumption already and when I noticed you began to idolize him I couldn't take that away from you and with Beck I didn't know how to get a phone number or anything he may be famous but he was hard to track" Once again Jade cupped Danny's face and said desperately  
"I am so sorry I lied, I love you so much, I'd die for you and I wanted to protect you, but I am so sorry I'm so sorry Danny" Danny pulled in his mother for an embrace and was the one soothing her "I love you too mom...so much, thank you for telling me the truth"  
Jade finally cracked a smile. Danny let go of her and wiped her tears away.

"There's just one thing now"

"Name it" Danny licked his lips and nervously said "I want to meet him...Beck...this time as my dad"

**It's all come out! What are you feeling about the relationships in this so far? Do you think Beck and Jade still love each other? Leave thoughts/reviews please it would mean a lot. **


	6. Cup of coffee

Saturday morning. 12pm. Jade called the gang for a group up meeting so she could tell them everything that has happened. First Andre arrived. Then Tori. Then Cat and Robbie. Laura had already give Tori the very vague version of what happen, she felt she had to share some of what happened but didn't say too much in case Jade wanted to tell her by herself. Which she was right to assume. Parker said nothing to Andre. Not a peep. As for Harry and Jessie...well they didn't even understand anything. They stay out of the loop a lot. They could all tell jade was nervous about something, she was twiddling with her fingers which means she nervous.

"So you wanna tell us what you're nervous about yet?" Andre said with a slight hint of Witt as he took a sip from his mug of coffee, Jade looked up at him and dropped her hands trying to seem tough as usual "And what makes you think I'm nervous?" They all looked to her hands to motion how well they know her. She damned herself for being so obvious.

"I saw Beck" she confessed leading to them gasping, including Tori even though she already knew that part, that was the only part she did know however. Jade stood there to feed of their reactions, they all just sat there, shocked and now rather nervous on what else she was going to tell them. Cat broke the tension. "Well what happened?!"

"We...talked..." Jade said in a higher tone and shrugged her shoulders then folding her arms to try and make the serious situation not as serious as it actually was, they all stared at her curiously as in 'AND'

"Talked?" Andre said trying to push on Jade to kill the tension. "At first it was about me and him and he wanted to know why I left him...then it got onto Danny, he put two and two together and figured it out" they stared at her even shocked now.

"Oh my god how did he react?" Tori exclaimed with a worried face.

"He didn't take it rather well, he was angry and left"

"Jackass..." Andre mumbled looking down at the table rubbing his hands, Robbie patted Andre on the back. Jade looked and stared at him "What?"

"Oh Jade PLEASE don't get protective over your old love, The man finds out he has a son and leaves I mean it's just-" Andre didn't even know how to finsh his sentance he was that annoyed. Jade licked her lips and tried not to sound too defensive over Beck.

"Dre, I get what you're saying but I didn't tell him and...I don't want to get into this okay? I can't get into this, Danny wants to meet Beck, I have to go meet Beck for a coffee in twenty minutes but I just thought you guys should know that he's back in my life and it seems he won't be getting out of it" Jade sighed raising her eyebrows as she took a sip of her coffee and then laying it down on the counter.

"Yeah, moms downstairs with your mom and the rest of them"

_"Must be rough on her, how is she handling it?"_

"Why would it be rough?"

_"Danny, Beck was the love of your moms life it must be hard for her to see him again"_

"Laur...you don't think that she might...that they might still-"

_"Love each other?"_

"Mm-Hm" Danny said with tone of hope and curiosity, he lay on his bed and scratched the back of his neck, he head Laura sigh over the phone, her voice sounded stuck from her being stuck on what she could say because she was thinking this herself.

_"I guess it could be possible but don't get your hopes up Dan, it's been seventeen years who knows what they are feeling" _Danny took and appreciated the advice she was giving him.

15 minutes later, Jade chucked them all out as she was about to head out herself to meet Beck, the coffee place they were going to meet up in was five minutes away, Danny heard she was about to leave and ran down himself to the bottom "Mom wait"

"Yes darling?" Jade asked as she spun around to look at him "Erm when...when you see him...could you just erm" Jade tilted her head and gave a sneaky half smile finding it adorable seeing him like this. She smiled and helped him out "I'll tell him you said hi"

"T-Thanks, I love you"

"I love you too" Jade grabbed her jacket, slid it on and went out the door heading to her car. Beck tapped his fingers on the coffee cup that he had his hands wrapped around his cup of coffee. He was five minutes early. He was always early, call it what you will. sense of being keen. Nervous. Excited. Jade may not be ever early but she was never late either. When she stepped in the cafe she couldn't spot Beck. He wasn't wearing a disguise to be exact. He was wearing a stone roses black t-shit with a leather jacket over that was nothing different, he wore ripped jeans that were quite baggy but not the sort that had his ass hanging out. The thing that made it hard to confirm it was him was his beanie he was wearing, it was covering his full head of thick long black hair that was tied up underneath. That hair was his trademark. She cast her eyes around until she saw a wave from the corner and realised it was Beck. Deep breaths she said to herself over and over again and she walked over to Beck. He was a gentlemen, he stood up to greet her. They had a long embrace that then was awkwardly shook off as Jade sat down and ordered her coffee.

"Thanks...for meeting up I mean and Danny said hi"

"He's a sweet kid...Jade...oh and thanks for calling" Beck shrugged his shoulders with a smirk before looking down into his coffee. Jade kept her eyes on him, thinking on what to say and how to say it in the most best way she could. She didn't want to seem harsh on him but she was there for one thing. To test him.

"First thing you should know, I take my sons well being very vital and very seriously, I check people to see if they will end up hurting him or not"

"So what is this? An interrogation"

"A little less intense hopefully than that"

"I don't even know what I can say, Jade? Two days ago I find out I have a son, and not just that but I have a son with you would have been perfect if-"

"If only I hadn't of dumped you?" Jade said finished off his sentence with a rhetorical question. Beck sighed and nodded his head "Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed"

"Alright..."

"Can you blame me?" Beck said in a more stern and serious tone, Jade said nothing but stare at him for a moment, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, still with the same tone of voice Beck added "I trusted you"

"And I loved you" Jade spoke in a calmer and softer tone. Making it more difficult for Beck to argue with her, she gets her way when she speaks like that. He damned himself.

"I don't doubt that for a second" Beck said then cracking a small smile leading for her to crack on just as the same "How've you been, J? Or is it just Jade now"

"Only you're allowed to call me J"

"That still stand"

"...Yes" she smiled again "And I've been great...clearly these passed two days have been stressful"

"Yeah, you got that right" Beck mumbled with a ironic humour voice

"Look, I've missed seventeen years of that boys life, I'd like to be in it for all these years after"

"You won't run?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I won't run"

"Promise me"

"I promise from heaven above right back down to you, I promise" Beck said then reaching out to hold his old loves hand, she looked at his hand and debated. Then gave in and slid her hand slowly in his. Feeling his thumb stroke her hand she felt going a bit weak in the knees just looking at him and that gorgeous smile.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes, tomorrow Danny and I had plans to go out, I have a surprise for him...why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to" Beck gave with a winning victory smile, he found it rather humbling that Jade still has her trust in him. Even though he is biologically half of Danny, Jade raised him and he is her son more than his at the moment.

"I have a question though, what's the surprise?"

**HELLO. So Jade and Beck have worked it out yay! For now? What do you think Andres problem is with Beck, do you think they will clash? And what do you think Jade's surprise is for Danny? Leave thoughts/reviews below. **


	7. Two surprises and a make out

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPPP BE-**_

Danny whacked the alarm to shut it up. Well he thought it was an alarm "Ow son of a-"

"Mom!" Danny sat up getting a fright "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was pretending to be an alarm clock"

"Why? It's Saturday!"

"Because it's fun to make people sad and also we are going out"

"_Out?"_

"Yes _out _you know the place where you step OUTside?"

"I mean why mom?"

"Shopping mall"

"Ugh but mommy-"

"Oh don't pull that mommy crap you get dressed" Jade laughed as she walked out of his room. Danny rubbed his eyes aggressively. His hair was like a bush it always is in the morning. He was completely half asleep, so much the when he stretched he ended up falling out of bed. An hour later. He was ready. Like his father and his mother, Danny likes to take time with him getting ready. Especially his hair.  
Danny wore a plain grew vest top along with a baggy blue checked shirt unbuttoned, slightly loose pants with a chain dangling from the left side over the pocket and light rips on the knee area. Black military boots that were rather tatted at the tip of the boots. Brown leather wrist bands and a surfer necklace. Along with his nose ring hoop on his right nostril.

Running hand through his hair he said to his mom "Mother you look beautiful" Jade smiled and looked at him as if he was up to something  
"Thank you...?"

"I swear I don't want anything, just wanted to tell you, but tell me why we're going?"

"Ugh Danny I have a surprise...-s for you"

"Oh okay we go-now-yes?"

"Yeah I knew you'd want to go after I said that and yes we'll leave now" Jade grabbed her keys and opened the door. Before she got in her drivers seat her phone rang  
_Beckett calling  
_He always hated that nickname. That's why she loved it.  
"Beckett"

_"I told you to change that" _He chuckled over the phone

"Never, whats up?"

"_What time am I meeting you and where?_"

"Near the starbucks in the mall in half an hour?"

"_Starbucks...really?_"

"Don't be mistaken Mr Oliver I still love my coffee"

_"Alright, I'll see you then...Jadey" _

"Anddd you just crossed the line" Jade said with a slight humor tone in her voice then hanging up and getting in the car. Danny didn't hear the conversation.  
Getting in the mall of course they were stopped, but other than the main entrance it was rather chilled.  
Jade pulled Danny into starbucks, they sat down at the table but ordered nothing. Leaving Danny very confused.  
"Mom isn't the whole point of starbucks to order a drink?"

"Yes but-"  
She stopped hr sentence when she saw Beck walk into starbucks, he saw her and gave her a closed smile.  
"But?"

"But there was someone missing for us to order with"

"Who?" Jade stared at Beck and motioned to Danny to look, Danny turned around and saw Beck standing there. Not just Beck anymore. His _dad _was standing there. Danny stood up, slowly, slowly walked over to him. It was all very intense. Danny had spoke to Beck before and laughed with him but that was before he realized who they were to each other.  
"Hi..." Danny mumbled nervously

"Hey, Danny"

"Sorry I'm just a little awkward and nervous"

"Yeah? Me too" Beck said with a chuckle, Danny looked to the side not knowing what the say, looking back at Beck he looked him in the eye "I waited so long"  
Danny admitted. Admitting he was waiting for his dad all these years. Beck smiled and pulled Danny in for a hug, Danny accepted and hugged him tightly, patting Danny on the back he closed his eyes tightly taking in the moment that he finally held his son. Jade watched from a far and tried not to cry.  
They all sat down round the table together.  
"Right I'll get the drinks then we can talk, Jade coffee-"

"Two sugars"  
Beck stared at her and stopped himself whilst standing up and smirked "I know what to do" Jade rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Danny you do coffee?"

"No I'm more of the tea kind of guy" Beck smirked and slowly turned his head to Jade "I know what you're going to say and yes he gets that from you" Jade moaned but in a humorous way. "You're a good man" Beck smiled to Danny patting his shoulder before walking over to the counter.

"So its going well?" Jade smirked laying her head on her hands raising her eyebrows suggestively her son. Danny smirked and shrugged his shoulders "Yeah I guess" Danny said with a laugh, he looked over to see Beck had to handle three hot drinks and decided to be a gentlemen and got up to help him out. Danny got his tea and Jade's coffee.  
"Here let me help you..." Danny mumbled as he took the cups from Beck's struggling hands

"Ah thanks man" Beck smiled to Danny as they went to go sit down, Danny placed Jade's coffee in front of her, she practically gleamed. She does love a good cup of coffee. Beck rubbed his beard nervously looking at Danny as he drank his tea. Beck glanced at Jade who was staring at him too. Jade motioned her head to indicate now was about the right time to say something to Danny.

"Danny" Beck paused his sentence to get Danny's attention, it did. Danny looked up from his cup and looked at Beck giving him a smile along with his look

"Look, I just want you to know...that...If I had EVER found out about you, when ever your mom was pregnant or you were one, six whatever, I would have come back here to you, you know that right?" Danny glanced at Jade and then mumbled "Yeah"

"Hey and also don't be mad or blame your mother, she was just looking out for you" Beck felt Jade rub his hand that was laid on his leg under the table. Beck sneakily glanced at Jade and tried not to react upon her grateful gesture to make it clear to Danny.  
"I know that"

"Good, that's good" Beck smiled. The three of them spent a while just talking through things, but they didn't go into too much detail, they figured they would talk in a more private area. As they began to walk around the mall more, Jade saw where her next surprise for Danny laid. They walked closer. Beck was in on it and looked at Jade as they came outside the store, Jade smiled and giggled with excitement to him, making Beck laugh.  
Jade skipped in front of the two boys and stopped them in front of the store. Danny looked at his mother curiously and in a clueless way.

"...Mom, you okay?"

"Mm-Hm" Jade smiled, Danny looked at Beck as a way to ask for any clues as to why she is being so happy. Beck played dumb and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Erm mom why are we outside a puppy store"

"Well, you know how I said that I had _two _surprises, well one was Beck joining us today...and the other is-"

"Are you saying we're getting a puppy?" Jade nodded with a smile, Danny smiled brightly and hugged his mom tightly. He always wanted a puppy ever since he was younger but because Jade worked a lot she couldn't deal with having a dog and baby sitter because they charger BIG. Yeah she's rich as hell but she likes spending it on herself and Danny not to 16 year old chatty girls.

"I've always wanted a dog!" Danny exclaimed to Beck, Beck smiled and nodded at Danny's enthusiasm "Well that's a good job cause you're getting one! Why didn't you get one before"

Danny laughed with his arm around his mothers waist and commented with humor "My mother was a tight ass" Jade lightly slapped Danny on the stomach  
"Hey watch it you"

"He has a point, J" Beck smirked walking closer to them, Jade rolled her eyes. They walked in the store. It was very loud of puppies barking. No wonder the doors are soundproof.  
"Imagine working in here" Beck mumbled, Jade turned around and yelled "What!" Beck chuckled and leaned in whispering in her ear "Imagine working in here...make your ears bleed"

Jade chuckled close to his face and chatting to him about random nonsense. Danny scanned around, he was looking for one type of breed dog. The breed that he's wanted ever since he was little. Then he saw it. Danny smiled brightly and tapped Jade on the arm still keeping his eyes on the puppies. She took no notice still talking to Beck, Danny then gave her a large whack on the arm "Ah shit-" Jade hissed.  
She turned to Danny "What?"

Danny pointed to the room where the breed of the dog he wants were "That's the breed?"

"Yeah!" Beck leaned in over Jade's shoulder, Jade tried not to react upon his face extremely close to hers. He squinted his eyes to read the really small writing on the sign beside the door from a distance "_Leonberger..._Weird name"

"They're from Germany" Danny nodded looking at Beck then back at the dogs. All three of them walked over to the glass door. An older women who worked at the store over "Hello"

"Hey" Beck gave a little polite smile "So you're looking to buy one of these pups?"

"Yeah" Danny answered, Jade looked at him confused on why he was answering the question when she is meant to be the boss. Jade nodded in agreement.

"What's the temperament?" Jade asked. Beck smirked hearing Jade asking mature, protective questions.

"Oh they're great, they're very loyal, obedient, companionable, Fearless, Loving...yeah they will protect their family" Jade nodded looking very impressed "Yeah how much are they?" Money isn't an issue which Jade. She's rich as hell. But still it would be nice to know.  
"Well here they are $900 but usually they are $1000 so it's a good price, they're expensive because they are BIG dogs despite these little guys, they will get bigger"

"How old are these guys"

"They're 9 weeks" They did all look like a little ball of fur. Danny to Jade full of hope with his angelic face, Jade stared at him. She laid her finger on her mouth to add a dramatic pause "Alright alright, can he go in there with the puppies to see if he bonds with one?"

"Of course, want someone to go in with you for advice?" Jade laid her hand on Becks back and pushed him forward "He will" Beck turned to Jade and said in a confused tone "Erm Jade you'll be living with the dog"

"Yeah I know it's just-"

"You don't want the dogs to all jump on you do you"

"...I can handle one but ten! Just go in with him" Beck held up his hands "Alright" stepping in with Danny they sat down and played with the puppies for Danny to pick one out. Jade placed her thumb in-between her teeth and smiled watching them. All of a sudden she was grabbed and pulled into a corner "What the-"

She stopped when she turned to see who it was the was ever so close to her in the store corner "Nate"

"Hey stranger" Nate smiled to Jade. Jade smiled widely back "Well hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking past and I saw this girl and I thought to myself, who is that beautiful girl in a dog store and oh! Turns out its you"

"Well aren't you a smooth talker" Jade mumbled and placed her hand on his arm, Nate looked down at her hand "Oh, getting flirty?"

"In your dreams" Nate moved his face even closer to hers and then, saw Danny in the corner of his eye step out of one of the dog rooms with some guy. Nate looked even harder "Is that Danny with...Beck Oliver?" Jade played dumb "Hm what-"

Jade turned her head around and saw then, she pointed to them "Oh...yeah right" she turned her head back to Nate who looked very confused "Like the actor?"

"Yeah"

"Friend of yours"

"Um-hm" Nate glanced at him with a little bit on envy but tried to hide it "Oh..." Jade looked at Nate and smirked then teased "Nate Wood are you jealous?"

"Should I be?" Nate raised his eyebrows curiously, Jade glanced at Beck and saw him talking to a girl. Jade doubted he knew her. Maybe he was like what they said he was in the magazine and newspapers, saying he was a player and that he gets girls whenever he wants. Jade looked back at Nate and whispered softly whilst shaking her head "No..."

"Good, because I want to take you out"

"A date?"

"No I was thinking more of a mass murder spree night, you know, guns and stuff" Nate nodded along with being very dry humor to sound serious. Jade nodded along and then giggled. "Erm, yeah sure I'd love to...go on a mass murder with you"

"Good...that is code for date right?" Nate clarified. Jade nodded. Nate smiled and placed his hands on her arms "Good, but since we don't have a date for the date yet, can I give you something in advance?"

"Oh what is it? Is it Frozen?" Nate laughed and nodded his head. Catching her off guard, Nate laid a firm yet tender kiss on Jade's soft pinky lips. Jade didn't know what to do at first. I mean her son and her ex boyfriend/father of her child was stood right over there. But she liked Nate. They had fun and he made her feel special. She kissed back straight away. Sinking into the kiss. Jade and Nate had a brief and short make out before they stopped and laugh, Jade giggled and pushed him out of the corner. Beck saw Jade and Nate walk out of a corner together laughing. He got rather jealous.

"Oh cool Nate's here"

"You know him?"

"Nate Wood? You don't"

"I've heard of him but never met him...him...him and your mom good friends"

"Yeah real good friends" Danny empathized on the word 'real good' making Beck feel like they were an item.

"Well as good as first kiss goes, you are an amazing kisser"

"Yeah don't get used to it Mr Wood...but you weren't so bad yourself" she mumbled the last bit making them both laugh again "I'll see you later"

"Yeah you will" Jade said biting her lip, Nate looked over and waved the Danny then smiled and nodded to Beck. Beck smiled in a civil way and nodded back as did Danny wave. Jade smiled to herself and then walked back over to Beck and Danny.  
"Hey, so you found one?"

"Yeah, he's adorable and Beck said that an owner doesn't choose the dog, the dog chooses you and he chose me so"

"Did he now?"

"Uh-huh why?"

"Hm, yeah he said that about me...apparently Beck didn't choose me, I chose Beck" Beck nodded behind Jade and mouthed "SO TRUE" Making Danny giggle

"So not true" Jade said turning to him "You're an _awful _mouthier"

"But an _amazing _kisser?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Beck shrugged his shoulders "It doesn't...but its true"

"...I know" Jade gave in turning around to Danny who looked disgusted "Don't talk about making out ever again"

"Okay, I won't talk about how your mother was very seducing when our lips locked" Beck said teasing Danny making Jade laugh whilst Danny cringed putting his hands over his ears leaving Beck and Jade laughing together.  
"Well if I wasn't you wouldn't be here"

"Mom I'm begging you not to do the baby thing" They all laughed it off and went over to the desk, Danny told the women which puppy he had picked out. Jade admitted he was very cute and snuggled up to Jade right away. Beck also became fond of the little puppy. Danny already had a name, it was very obvious and cliche. But yes Danny called his new Puppy Simba. At first Jade rolled her eyes but then she found it cute.

Jade drove home, Danny had Simba sat on his lap, tail wagging fastly. Simba not Danny. With Beck on his motor bike behind them. Pulling up. Danny kissed his mother hard on the cheek and thanked her for giving him everything he wanted. A dog and a dad. Letting Simba in the house. Danny walked over to Beck and shook his hand

"It was good to see you again...Beck"

"Yeah, yeah we'll see each other soon" Danny smiled and ran inside the house. Jade's eyes followed Danny as did Beck's as he walked closer to Jade. Turning around to him she almost clashed her head with his, being so close and all. Beck smiled and got the hair out of Jade's eyes "Thank you for today"

"No problem, we'll work out another date for you to come round and see him"

"Yeah good I'm glad, and it was good to get a nod from your...friend"

"Why say it like that?"

"You seemed close-"

"So being close with a friend means what? That me and him are screwing"

"No! Unless-"

"My god Beck! You were flirting with a random girl in that dog store at least I knew the guy I was 'close' with"

"I was talking to a girl so what?!"

"Nothing! But you assuming I am sleeping with my co-worker means I can bring you up on flirting with a random slut"

Beck rolled his eyes and didn't reply, Jade shook her head "See this is why we would never work out, we get jealous and argue all the time" Beck sighed deeply and slid his hands in his pockets "That's when we were young and stupid"

"Hm, now we're just older and stupid" Jade said with a bit if humor making Beck chuckle. "Okay, I'll see you later yeah"

"Of course" Beck grabbed Jades hand and squeezed it before letting go and walking down the drive and getting on his motor bike driving away. Before he did, Beck gave her a cheeky wink. When he was out of sight, Jade sighed to herself "Oh boy..." from still going weak in the knees from him doing that. Now she has mixed feelings for two men. She can't decide if Becks was just old feelings rekindling for a moment or if they were actually permanent feelings that will never leave. Time will tell.

**A Puppy and a dad. Good times. So what do you think about the relationships. Nate/Jade? Jade/Beck? Do you think Beck will be a good dad and do you think Nate and Beck will clash over Jade's heart. By the way Leonbergers are a real breed. Not made up though people thought I did. Look them up they're beautiful. Anyway PLEASE leave thoughts/reviews below. **


	8. Big News

A knock was heard from her door. Tori looked up from her book with her glasses on, Tori took them off and looked over to her husband, Johnny. He was asleep on the opposite side of he sofa with his legs under hers "Johnny" she whispered.

"Johnny...JOHNNY" finally waking him up by saying her whisper with a slight shout and then poking him in the face with her toe, Johnny flinched "Wha-what"

"Go answer the door" Johnny rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow he was resting it on before "Are you serious? You get it"

"But...I'm reading"

"But I'm sleeping" Johnny mumbled back with his eyes still closed, Tori giggled and gave him a light kick "Go on" Johnny took Tori's feet and moved them from on top of him and walked over to the door.

"DON'T ANSWER IT, IT'S FOR ME!" Laura shouting from upstairs making her way down. Tori bit her lip trying not laugh when her extremely sleepy husband turned around slowly to her giving her the biggest moody look ever, slowly raising both his arms with no energy "Why?" he groaned as he walked back over to the couch and this time snuggled next to Tori, Tori kissed the top of his head as he shuffled down to under her chin to allow her to continue ready her book.  
Laura walked downstairs seeing her parents cuddled on the sofa and smiled. She was pretty grateful that her parents still snuggled and did everything they did when they first started dating basically she's glad to see they are still unconditionally in love. Some people weren't so lucky to have that.  
Laura opened the door to Danny stood there with a big smile on his face.  
"Danny hi"

Tori and Johnny then looked up at each other "Them two?" he mouthed, Tori shook her head and mouthed back "No...?"  
"Hey"  
Laura then heard some rather heavy breathing and looked down "A dog?"

"A dog"

"Since when?"

"Since two days ago" Laura raised her eyebrows with a small smile "He's adorable"

"Kind of like his brother" Danny said biting his lip, Laura looked up and rolled her eyes "Of course" she said with a little joking tone in her voice, Laura rubbed her eyes and yawned widely "You okay?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah just didn't sleep that great"

"Oh you see! See what you do?" Danny moaned still with a smile on his face, Laura looked at him extremely confused "No but please do fill me in"

"Okay see I was going to tell you how pretty I thought you looked today but now I'm gonna have to bump that up to gorgeous considering you didn't sleep well"  
Tori and Johnny again looked up at each other "DATING" he shouted by mouthing

"I don't know! Don't yell" Tori mouthed back, Johnny tilted his head a frowned his face making her realize what she said was stupid. Tori then rolled her eyes and sank back down into the couch, them both pretending to sleep when they were actually eavesdropping. Danny bit his lip and looked down at the ground for a moment making an intense pause as Laura stared at him. He was about to pluck up the courage to ask her out. As he went to, Laura got a text. From Parker, he was her little smile as she read the message but he couldn't see it clearly, Danny looked away from her. Laura locked her phone and looked back at Danny with a smile.

"You okay?"

"What? Ah, yeah...look I better go"

"Really?" Laura said with a slight disappointment tone in her voice, Danny nodded and looked down for a second again then looking back up to her.

"Yeah, Becks coming round soon so I better take Simba back to be there ready when he comes"

"Okay, text me?"

"Sure" Danny smiled weakly before nodding then walking away with Simba. Jade was sat in the kitchen with her sushi lunch meal along with a class of water as she watched the latest episode of Once Upon A Time.  
From the distance from Laura's to his house, Danny already heard something about Jade was one of those gossip news programs. Danny opened the door and ran in the house letting Simba off the lead once in the house, Danny ran into the kitchen.  
"Hey, what's going on?"

"Hold on" Danny said grabbing the remote on the tv and changing the channel "Hey! I was watching that! Emma was just about to tell Hook she loves him-"

"Mom just watch" Danny switched onto _Star News! _He stepped away from the Tv and sat down next to her as they both looked at the tv screens, Jade never watched these stupid shows which is why she is confused why she has to watch it.

_"And here we can see pictures of film star Jade West at a pet store with her son and also film star Beck Oliver, what do these two have to do with each other? Are the pair dating, well it's hard to say as the film goddess is pictured sneaking off and have a close conversation with co-star in her upcoming film Nate Woods? What is one of our favorite Hollywood stars doing with these two HOT actors'_

Jade sighed and placed her head into her hands, damning to herself. "I didn't even see Paparazzi!"

"Mom you never know, people may have took them pictures and then sent them to the show"

"Yeah I guess but now I KNOW there'll be questions about Beck"

"You're gonna say something"

"No, for now I'll just ignore it" Jade sighed again, lightly scratched her forehead before clearing her throat and continued to eat her sushi, it astounded Danny how Jade was so calm over things like this but then again there have been so many rumors about her before that she kind of blocked the out. Things like:

**_'Jade West pregnant with twins, WHOS THE FATHER?'_**

**_'Does Jade West have clinical depression, we haven't seen her around lately'_**

**_'How much does Jade pay to have her baby boy looked after by therapist?' _**

Many things have been said. So she blocks them out, but the problem she has with this new story. Is that there is truth in it. She does have something to do with Beck. And is planning on going out on a date with Nate. Aside the Nate thing doesn't bother her, if they find out Beck is Danny's father they'll have a field day.  
And maybe it will come out in time but right now, as it's all just started. It's too soon and it'll happen so fast. It was just a miracle they didn't get a picture of Jade and Nate kissing.

* * *

Back in his new apartment, Beck was also watching the gossip news channel as he got a text from one of his friends asking him why he was hanging out with Jade and if he could give her Jades number number because she feels she can talk Jade around into being into that.  
Beck wiped his hair with a towel a he just got out of the shower. Beck felt some sort of jealousy come from seeing the pictures of Jade being very close to Nate. It felt weird seeing her with someone else outside of a movie.  
All of a sudden the door bell rang, Beck went to the door with just a towel around his waist. It was a surprise. It was Andre.

"Andre? Aw man, it's good to see you"

"Yeah? Wish I could say the same, man"

"How did you know I was living here?"

"Robbie lives in this building, I was at his place and I heard that you were living here, girls said it was this apartment"

"Robbie lives in this building? No offense to Robbie but these apartment cost a fortune"

"He's a game designer, he's a very rich man"

"Well good for him, how about you" Andre licked his lips and stepped inside "I'm not here for general chit chat, okay?"

Beck looked at his childhood bestfriend confused, Beck asked him to wait a second and ran inside his bedroom and slipped on some sweatpants and then walked back out and sat down on the couch, he laid his hand out for Andre to also take a seat on one of the sofa chairs but he refused to. Beck cleared his throat and stayed silent to hear what Andre had to say. Andre rubbed his hands together and stared down to Beck.  
"You left seventeen years ago, okay? I know you weren't aware of Danny but regardless, you totally cut us all out of our lives-"

"Hold on-"

"No, you let me finish, you cut us all out because we reminded you of Jade, you're selfish Beck, always has been, my point is...if you _ever _hurt that boy in anyway, I will hunt you down and beat you blind, understood?" Beck stood up and looked at Andre totally clueless where all this had come from. What position did Andre have to threaten Beck about his own son.  
"And who are you to make demands over my son?"

"Oh so after one day you're daddy wonderful? Get over yourself, whilst you were swanning around in New York, Me and Robbie and Nate were the father figures in that boys life, do NOT think you can just come in here and try to get him to worship you"

"I never expected to just come in here and have him worship me, and yes I'm sorry I neglected? You all but it wasn't my fault"

"Maybe you'd of found out about Dan if you had at least called"

"Yeah, maybe" Beck growled, Andre exhaled deeply with a laugh under it "I've said all I need, just remember that" Andre stepped out of the intensity of the conversation and began to walk out of Beck apartments.  
"What happened, man, we used to be bestfriends?" Beck added on. If anything it pissed Andre off even more, Andre slowly turned around and clenched his fist to try and control himself from punching Beck right in the face.  
"What happened? Your EGO happened, your neglectful attitude for SEVENTEEN years happened" Andre loudly snapped, he opened the from door and left with a large door slam.

**Hey guys leave thoughts/reviews below on what you think about the relationships in this and what do you think will happen? **


	9. Is that a date?

Beck sat at his table in his apartment kitchen and stared at his phone, he fiddled around with it as he was debating whether to call Jade or whether it would seem like he was barging in on her life now. But it had been three days, he also didn't want to seem like he didn't care about the situation.

Jade sat at her kitchen table and fiddling with her phone debating whether she was going to call Beck or not. She didn't want to come on too strong for seem too forceful for Beck to be in their lives but she then again didn't want him thinking that she didn't care about the situation.  
A loud bark and yap suddenly came tumbling down the stairs as Simba began to bark at the firetruck that took a fast speed past the house with all the sirens on. Jade shut her eyes to try and keep calm, she turned around and said with a raised voice.  
"Simba! Stop with the barking" Simba was still learning his name so he didn't pay attention but he did stop barking through Jade acknowledging him. Simba bounced highly over to her and leaped on the chair and onto her lap panting like mad and then licking her face, Jade laughed and moved her head away with him still on her lap she stroked his neck and looked down at her phone and saw she had two texts.

'IS IT OKAY IF I COME AND SEE DANNY TONIGHT? I HAVE NO PLANS SO I JUST THOUGHT X' -BECK

'JADE ME AND YOU MASS MURDER TONIGHT AT EIGHT PM WHAT DO YOU SAY? I PROMISE I WON'T KISS YOU UNEXPECTEDLY UNLESS YOU ASK ;)?' - NATE

Great. Just great. Jade flicked between the texts and debated  
"Simba what the hell do I do?"  
she went to the length of talking to a puppy, it's a known fact that dogs do guide their owners to questions but not when they're 9weeks old and still isn't fully potty trained yet.  
Simba just licked her on the nose and nuzzled into her neck sticking his tongue out, panting still.  
She then got an idea and opened to one of the texts.

'SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN, YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE SO MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TONIGHT AND I'LL BE HERE X'

She lingered her finger over the send button and then finally pressed send.  
Danny, Laura and Parker were all in Danny's room watching a movie.  
"Where's the part where Jennifer Aniston strips?"

"It's like in a bit where they are in that auto shop, Parker"

"Can we just skip to that part?" Parker laughed as he placed a piece of popcorn in his mouth, Laura slapped him in a non violent way on the leg.  
"Parker don't be gross"

"Should we have called the twins and see if they wanted to hang?" Danny asked the two of them confessing his guilt.

"We would of man but apparently they've gone out of town for a couple of days for the holidays"

"I feel bad for them, they're like our closest friends but them being two years younger makes it harder to see them in school and stuff" Laura admitted looking at them, Danny took a sip of his root beer and and then laughed  
"Yeah and young Parker here is sixteen" Danny nudged the back of Parkers head.

"Shut up man, at least I'm smart enough to be put in your lessons"

"True Parker, you are one smart cookie" Danny said with blunt sarcasm and dry humour. Jade heard the laughter from outside his room and smirked.  
She knocked on his door and entered the room. They all looked at her. Parker had a crush on her, he referred to her as the super milf. He sat up to try and not look all slouchy and rude, Danny found it weird how his best friend had a fantasy crush on his mother.  
"Mom what's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you have given it any thought as to teaching your dog not to bark at the large vehicles that disturb me" Jade stepped aside and opened the door further to show Simba beside her, wagging his tail uncontrollably and ran into Danny's room and onto his own bed with his Simba teddy from the Lion King.  
"Mom I will do, I have the water spray right there so if he barks I'll spray"

"Good you better...carry on with your film" Jade leaned in to see which part they were up to  
"Parker, Jen strips in about ten minutes" Jade winked to him and then left.

Parker dropped his smile as he left and sighed through embarrassment  
"Oh my god your mom just heard me perving on Jennifer Aniston"

"You know what's worse?"

"What? What could be worse?"

"Jen is actually a good friend of my mom"  
Parkers mouth dropped and he sank in his bean bag even more embarrassed than he was before hand.

'SOUNDS GOOD TO ME :)'  
Jade smiled down at the reply she got and walked into her bedroom.

The text came through on his phone. He found himself smiling insanely. Something about her set him off ever since they met.

* * *

Jade got a shower. Dressed into slouchy clothes for now. Re-applied a daily amount of make up, she didn't have to put much in to look stunning, and she dried her hair. She found the three kids in the kitchen looking through the fridge. They didn't noticed she was standing there, but she did notice Laura gently placed her hand on the back on Danny's face, she noticed Danny smirk silently to himself as she did. And she did the same knowing she was making a good move. Oh she didn't like that. Not one bit. Laura was a lovely girl and very beautiful. But she was like a mama bear protecting her cub, always has. She decided to speak up.

"Hey what are you doing" she said loudly scaring the crap out them all.

"Jesus!"

"No" Jade looked at him and then pointed to herself and added humorously "I'm mom"

"Real funny, and we're just looking for some snacks"

"Okay well you're going to find in there is healthy crap, your snack crap I moved into the pantry" Danny nodded and turned to the panty. Parker smiled to Jade like a gormless idiot and stumbled his words out.

"You don't need healthy crap, Miss West, you have an amazing bod-" He was stopped by the slap on the back of his head by Danny who was still looking in the pantry. Parker rubbed his head and turned to Danny scowling to him. But Jade laughed. So Parker laughed. Making Danny roll his eyes. Cause Laura to giggle.

"Regardless of the slap, thank you" Jade smiled gratefully.

Around an hour later, Parker and Laura were about to leave the house. Jade crept on them in the background and saw Laura and Danny looking into each others eyes. _Oh I know that look, I've done that look. That look leads to trouble.  
_

To snap them out of his, Jade slammed a door. Making them jump. Yes they did snap out of it, they laughed it off and bid their goodbyes. Laura walked down the drive with Parker. Danny shut the door still with a smile on his face, then he stopped when he saw Jade stood at the door frame with her arms crossed, a cup of coffee in her left. Her eyes raised.

"What?"

"Nothing" Jade shrugged her shoulders then drinking on her coffee and turning back into the kitchen.

* * *

Later on that night, Jade got dressed up for her visitor. Stunning. As usual. She headed downstairs and Danny's mouth dropped.

"Erm mom, wow? What's going on?"

"Well-" the door bell went, she looked at the time. She turned around and headed to the door. Walking over she opened it slowly and smiled at the person standing right in front of her.

"I'm impressed, right on time"

**Oo who do you think it is, Nate or Beck? Who do you want it to be? Do you like protective mother Jade? If you think it is Nate or Beck, tell me what you think Danny's reaction will be Leave thoughts/reviews below. **


	10. Knocking doors

"Well, you know me"

"Yes indeed I do"

Beck bit him whole bottom lip, smiling. Jade welcomed him in. Danny stepped outside the living room and smiled brightly to see his dad.

"Beck!" Danny smiled, walking over to Beck and giving him and manly fight five "Hey, Dan, how you been?"

"Good, just going to watch a movie"

"Cool what movie?"

Danny did plan on watching one of Becks. But he now got all embarrassed. So he said "Avatar"

"I love that movie!" Beck patted him on the back and the two of them walked in the living room to watch the movie, Jade sighed and looked at the clock, she walked on the living room and stood at the door, she rubbed her hand and smiled lovingly watching Danny light up having Beck next to him.

Jade went in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine and stood by herself at the counter for a moment and scrolled through her phone on twitter _JadeWest Please notice me Jade! ILY!_

Jade smiled at her typing back to her fan **luvJWest Does this count as being noticed then?!**

Beck walked in to Jade, smiling to her phone "Are you looking at pictures of me again?" He teased

Jade rolled her eyes and sarcastically muttered "You got me" glancing to him and then looking back to her phone, Beck put another packed of microwave popcorn and turned around to Jade, she was having her back to him. Lent over slightly on the counter. Beck smirked admiring her figure

"You gonna join us?"

"Erm, yeah I guess but-"

"Look I'm sorry if you felt I was a bit forward with asking you for me to come over"

"No it's fine" Beck walked forward and stood behind her, he lightly put his hands on her hips, Jade turned around with her body very close to his. She stayed very still, he has a hold over her that makes her feel it is impossible to move out of his touch. He stared at her and didn't speak for moment, he then muttered

"I want this work"

"What to work? Exactly"

"Whatever you want me to mean"

Jade didn't know how to respond. She laughed awkwardly and looked down as he kept his eyes on her. She looked up and sighed making eye contact with him, she shrugged her shoulders

"Beck…I-"

A knock at the door went, interrupting everything. Both of them bowed their heads down  
"Expecting someone?"

"Something like that" She said putting on a smile as she stepped out of Becks hold, Beck groaned silently to himself and followed her, she stood at the arch frame from the kitchen to hall and watched her walk down the hall and to the door. She opened the door to Nate.  
"Hey" she smiled brightly to him, Nate looked at Jade a whistled "Well damn, you look hot"

"Well damn so do you" Nate smirked and gave Jade a kiss on the cheek "Come on I just need to get my jacket" Nate nodded and did so. He stepped in a saw Beck with not a very happy expression on his face. Nate mumbled to Jade "Beck Oliver seems to be around a lot"

"Believe me I'll explain later" Jade winked walking over to her jacket which was where Beck was stood, as she was slipping it on Beck still didn't look happy

"What's wrong" Jade sighed knowing what she was heading for, Beck shrugged his shoulders finding it hard how Jade didn't see how he wasn't happy

"You really need me to answer"

"Don't start" she mumbled rolling her eyes "You called me so you could go out with your play mate"

"Say play mate one more time, I dare you" Jade said more sternly and aggressively. Beck then rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, Jade carried on with what she was going to say "You asked to see Danny, Nate asked me out I killed two birds with one stone tell me what I have done wrong here?"

"You haven't it's just...what we were just having then?"

"What? A _look_? Wow some hot stuff that was, Beck we've been looking at eachother like that for years ever since we were kids you can't base 'us' or whatever we were on a couple of eyes looking at each other, I'm going out if that's okay with you"

"It's not really"

"I don't care I'm going out anyway, help yourself to whatever I won't be home too late" Jade turned back around and over to Nate. "Everything okay?" he asked nervously. Jade smile and nodded and took Nate's hand, she glanced at Beck and then murmured "Yeah" Nate looked over to Beck and smiled "Good to see you again"

"Yeah, you too" Beck put on a smile.

* * *

Nate pulled outside of the restaurant and looked out the window, he pulled his face and scrunched up his face. Damning to himself. Jade looked at him oddly and laughed, she put her hand on his arm "What's wrong?"

"Damn Paps, must have gotten a tip off look" Jade leaned over him and looked out the window "Great" she muttered sarcastically in a higher pitched tone, she sat back in her seat, Jade shrugged her shoulders and took his hand "Let's just go"

"And what are we saying if they ask?"

Jade debated on what her answer could be to him. He hadn't any reason to hide it. But she had, when this about Beck comes out and it will end up coming out, she doesn't want him dragged into it just incase whatever they have going on wasn't a lasting thing. Plus people would think it was just for publicity since they place a love item in their current film together.  
"Can we just say this is two friends grabbing dinner? I just haven't spoke to Danny about this yet"

"Okay" he answered making her rather surprised on how well he took her telling him to put off their relationship to everyone. They got out the car, separately and walked together, no hand holding. No arm around waist. Nate however did put his hand lightly on Jade's back as they pulled through the pap. And even that caught their attention  
"Jade! Nate! Care to explain your relationship?!"

"Are you two dating or what?"

Jade stood at the door, Nate turned to her and looked at the Pap "Jade, don't" like all of the people close to her. Nate knew full well what Jade was like. And how twisted her humor could be and her comments. She raised her eyebrows to Nate with a smirk to show him that she was going to say something anyway, Nate couldn't help but chuckle, he remained where he stood and watched her.

"Hey, so I just want to ask _you_ something" Jade looked at one Pap. He was sweaty, quite skinny. A beard that looked like it could have some bits of beef still lingering in it. "Yes Miss West?" he sucked up.

_Ass Kisser _Jade said in her mind, but she wouldn't say it outloud. She couldn't go out ruining her reputation "Do you have friends?"

"Yes"

"Oh good I was worried, now do you have some friends that are girls?"

"Erm yes?" He said not really getting the point

"Fantastic!" Jade cheered still adding a truck load of sarcasm making Nate laugh from the side lines "Do you and your friends who are girls sometimes go out for lunch?"

Now the Pap knew where this was going, he lowered his camera and mumbled "Yes"

"So what makes me and Nate so different? Friends, out for something to eat" Jade gasped at the end of the sentence again being so sarcastic making other people chuckle quietly at her humor as they were filming "Okay bye!" Jade turned back around and winked to Nate and walked in the restaurant. Nate looked at the Paps and laughed shrugging his shoulders, tucking his hands in his pockets he followed her in and slid his hand in hers.

**Leave thoughts/reviews below. What do you think of Beck and Jade's moment? Do you like Nate?**


End file.
